


Secrets Don't Make Friends

by DamienDarkness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nothing but angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarkness/pseuds/DamienDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan was his everything and it cost him even more. Song fic Secret's  Don't Make Friends by From First to Last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Don't Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song or the characters. I just RP some of them.

_This place is a bloodbath_

_And we won't be taken alive_

_We stand alone_

_Under fictitious skies_

As long as they stood together, nothing could tear them down. One was the king the other his servant. One to give the orders the other meant to obey. And obey he did without fail every time. The most loyal subject any king could ask for. Why shouldn’t he be? His king had always been good to him.

_You were my compass_

_Leading me to nowhere fast_

_Promises were lonely roads_

_I followed you down like a map (like a map, like a map)_

So here they stood on the edge of it all. He had followed his king to the beginning of the end, never once looking back. He hadn’t needed to. The boy he called king, called friend, had given him everything. He was prepared to give everything he was in return. No cost seemed to get to help his king.

_You were always my enemy carefully crafting my demise_

_You were always my enemy carefully crafting my demise_

_Our hearts beat strong under fictitious skies_

_You were always my enemy, you suck the life out of me_

Peering over the edge into the abyss, they stood now. Their victory was within reach. The king eager to sit upon his throne. The servant was eager to see his king happy. They just needed one last thing to seal the deal. One final ingredient for their plan together. The king need a heart, not just any heart, but the heart of the one he loved most.

_Your words are deadly weapons_

_Killing me, destroying me_

_Your words are deadly weapons_

_Scatter my brains across the wall_

The servant smiled when the king admitted his love. However, it was quickly replaced with fear. Suddenly he knew whose heart was needed. He knew that he would not sit beside his king in their new kingdom. There was a sharp stab of pain, a hand inside his chest. The pain dulled as he saw his king holding his heart. Then it returned tenfold has he could only helplessly watch. Pain, fear, horror, sorrow, and yet still love reflected in his eyes as his king crushed his heart, ending his life.

_Fuck you_

_Secrets don't make friends_

So it was Peter Pan would sit atop a throne alone. As for Felix he was gone, his life given out of some form of sick and twisted love. The tragic part was even in the afterlife Felix knew if he had to do it all again he would still walk the same path.


End file.
